


Gheuluh

by Ghoulette



Series: A Chance of a Lifetime [4]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Stalking, plot heavy, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulette/pseuds/Ghoulette
Summary: Shawn and Eve's adventures in Sweden continue with Papa and Martin however a stalker out to get even with Papa has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter for the saga that doesn't seem to end.   
> I saw Ghost twice in the past 48 hours ...seriously still covered with Mummy Dust and seeing Papa, Fire and Aether w/o their masks gave me lots of Ideas of what I would like to do to them...so while I think about that. Here is the next in my ramblings.

The little sun that appears this time of year was deceiving. It made the prior nights snow sparkle like a billion pieces of glitter. It was quite pretty until you stepped out the door and realized it was colder than a witches tit out. Grimacing against the cold, Martin and Eve cross the street from his house to Papa's.

Holding her hand he looks down to see her rosey red cheeks peaking out from under her hood. He smiles, being with her made the darkness run away and allow him to push back the other demons. Thinking to himself, 'What did an asshole like me ever do to deserve her?'

'What are you grinning about?' She asks peering out from under her hood. Her question only makes him smile more, 'Nothing love, I am just very happy.' Stepping up to the door, he holds it open for her. Grinning even bigger he grabs her butt as she passes in front of him. Entering the house he hears her say, 'Pervert!' Which causes him to laugh out loud.

Stepping in from the kitchen, Heidi hugs them and points to the music room, 'Sisi arrived a bit early so the boys took her downstairs to hear the demos.' Making a stop in the kitchen for some coffee, Martin and Eve head downstairs. Opening the door they see a svelte blond sitting with a pair of studio headphones on. Her eyes closed gently swaying to the music, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Removing the headphones, she looks in Papa's and Shawn's direction, 'Wow, this is great. I can't believe you are telling me she has never done anything like this before.' Martin and Eve stand there watching her reaction. Once she is finished, Martin clears his throat, which startles Sisi.

Reacting to the unexpected noise she jumps and turns around. Seeing Martin she jumps up and hugs him. 'Martin, it has been so long since I have seen you.' Holding his hands, she steps back and looks him up and down, 'Wow, you look good and so happy.' Martin smiles and puts his arm around me, 'Sisi, meet Eve. Eve meet Sisi.' Shaking her hand Martin continues, 'She is the reason I look so happy. I can't be sad when she is near. It is physically impossible.'

Sisi gives me the once over, 'Martin, she isn't your normal type but she certainly is cute. Plus, she blushes so nicely too.' At this point I am looking at the floor. Sisi is a bit intimidating, I can see why the use her services. Nothing is going to get by her without her noticing.

  
'Eve, I understand that neither Shawn or yourself have ever been part of the music industry. Just for my own knowledge, what do you do for a living?' Now on the spot I look up and answer, 'The easy answer is that I work in the logistics and transportation industry for a major worldwide producer of chemicals. An easier answer is that I play Tetris with really big pieces-like semi-trucks full of chemicals.'

As we continue chatting, I see Papa rise and go up stairs. Guessing that he heard someone arriving, I don't pay too much attention to it as we are expecting someone. Shortly we hear him speaking Swedish and see someone following him down the stairs. Guessing it is the record guy, Sisi rises to shake his hand.

'Sander, what a pleasure to work with you again.' She says as the embrace. Looking at me Sander says, 'This must be the lovely voice I heard on that demo.' Reaching out to shake my hand, 'I am Sander, so nice to finally meet you.' I smile and say, 'likewise.' He gives me a really bad feeling, like used car salesman mixed with tele-evangelist bad. Mentally I make a note of that as he walks around the room greeting Shawn and Martin.

I see Papa looking at me and giving me the, 'What's up?' look. 'Everyone, I just remembered I have to grab something upstairs. Papa, I could use your help.' He nods in understanding, 'If you will please excuse us, we will be right back.' Heading upstairs, i lead him down the hallway.

Finally stopping when I think we are out of earshot I say, 'That guy gives me the creeps and not in a good way.' Running my fingers through my hair, 'I feel like I need a shower after shaking his hand.' Now thinking, Papa rubs his chin. 'I can't say I got that feeling from him but I have, in the past, missed stuff like this.'

Holding his hand, 'You don't think that it was kind of odd that he offered us such a big deal so quickly, before he had really even had time to barely listen to what you sent him?' i ask. Nodding he answers, 'Sort of. I guess the thought had crossed my mind but I was so excited that I didn't really give it too much thought.'

Pulling me back towards the stairs, 'Whatever you do, don't shake his hand or answer his questions. Direct everything to Sisi. Okay?' Nodding yes, we head back downstairs. I enter the room but Papa stays back and quickly texts Martin and Shawn.

'Sorry about that, what did I miss.' I ask as I watch Martin and Shawn check their phones. Papa come strolling in just in time that it gives them a bit more time to read the messages. 'Hey guys, sorry what did we miss?' He asks as he sits down next to me.  
  
Sander reaches into his bag and withdraws a stack of papers, 'You are fine we were chatting about the weather. Should we get down to business?' As he hands me a bunch of papers. I take them and see it is some sort of contract and it is written in Swedish.

Handing me a pen he explains, 'I just need you to sign on page 65 and then you will be officially signed to Universal Sweden.' Looking back at the papers, I hand them to Sisi. 'Sander, I am sorry but I don't speak or read Swedish nor do i know a thing about contracts and the laws governing them. I am going to have to have Sisi look them over before I will agree to anything.'

I watch as I see the anger slowly expand over his face. Continuing, 'Please, if you have other paperwork for the rest of the band, please also direct it to Sisi.' Sisi watches our interaction and I can see her smirking. 'As these are large complicated documents, she is going to need sometime to read over them.'

Sisi steps in, 'Sander, would you be available late Friday afternoon to hold a conference call. If everything looks good, I can have my secretary witness them signing the documents and then courier them over to you. Would that be acceptable?'

Not really having a better option Sander says, 'But of course, that would be splendid.' Looking in my direction he smiles at me and I feel like I want to barf. I smile back innocently as I can. I am pretty sure it caused his blood pressure to spike too.

We say our goodbyes and lead him to the door. Once he is gone. I shake myself like I am trying to get him off of me. Oh he gave me the heebs! Sisi watches me with wonder, 'Ok what was that all about?'

Sitting on the couch I start to explain, 'Whomever Sander is, he creeps the shit out of me. When he hook my hand, I felt like I needed a shower with bleach.' The guys have joined me on the couch and Sisi sits across from me.

'I am sorry but something is not right with this guy. I am positive he is trying to screw us.' I add. Papa then speaks up. 'Sisi, we have known each other for a long time. You know that we have been stuck in some really shady deals. After talking to Eve, I also get the same feeling.'

Pensive Sisi looks at me, 'Well it is kind of odd how he was pushing you to sign right away, knowing that you are not from Sweden. Also, the fact that there is only one copy of the contract too.' Reaching across the coffee table she squeezes my hand, 'I think your Spidey senses may be onto something.' Now standing, 'I'll go over this with a fine toothed comb and then I am going to have one of my associates go over it too. I'll let you know what we find and then we can meet to figure out what we are going to do.'

Shaking all of our hands, she heads to the door. 'I'll be in touch with you before Friday.' With that she walked out the door. Now looking at me, Martin speaks and everyone can hear the irritation in his voice, 'Ok what the hell just happened here?' Shawn pipes up and also looks at me, 'Is this like the nose itching think?'

I nod my head yes, 'I just didn't get a good vibe from that guy. After I shook his hand, I felt dirty. Something isn't right. That's why I said I needed Papa's help and we went up stairs.'

Papa adds to my thought, 'Eve brought up something too. He leaped at the chance to sign her and we all were taken a back from the four million dollar offer. I have to agree that in looking at it now, something is fishy.'

Continuing I say, 'I could also see the anger in his eyes when I told him I wasn't going to sign today. When I said the reasons why, the anger was visible not only in his eyes but also in the rest of his body language.'

Shawn raises his hand, 'When she has these feelings we should listen to her. Sisi's comment about Spidey senses wasn't too far off. She used to know when I was going to call her before the phone even rang.'

Martin just sits looking at Shawn like he is a couple beers short of a six pack. Now looking at me, 'So what you are physic or some shit?' Looking at the floor, I say, 'Yeah something like that.' Looking up into his eyes, 'I don't have an explanation for it. I just know that I would tell my mom that Shawn was going to be calling me and literally the phone would ring. I knew it was him because my nose itched every fucking time.'

He runs his hands through his hair, when he looks up his expression has softened. Adding to the story, 'With you, the itch is over here.' I point to my cheek. 'It almost feels like the muscle is twitching or spasming. With Papa, it's on my top lip. Heidi has one too. I'd be happy to try to test it all, if you want me to.'

Martin reaches out and takes my hand, 'No, I believe you love. I believe you. You see my point though, right.' I nod yes, 'If you didn't question it I would actually worry.' Papa touches my shoulder, 'Though weird, I have always said that I believed in the Force over religion. Guess this kind of proves what I say.'

'I need to use someone's computer. My Ipad isn't going to cut what I have to use it for.' I sigh. Looking at Martin, 'yours is newer.' Martin, 'No worries. Do you want me to go get it or do you want to go there?'

'Well that depends, who's got the faster internet?' I inquire. Papa points at Martin as He says, 'I do.' 'Ok that settles it. I am going to leave you all to your adventures and I am going to go make a conference call to my bosses, followed shortly by mining the interwebs for info on our scumbag. Text me if you need me.' Putting my jacket on I say goodbye and head home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once in out of the cold, I hang my coat up and lock the door. Heading downstairs, to the music room, I find Martin's laptop buried under a bunch of papers. Seeing they are notes about songs, I move them, taking care to keep them in order. On one of them I happen to notice he had doodled a heart with his and my initials in it. I may have happened to snap a picture of it and it may be my phones wallpaper now.

Finally freeing the computer I grab it an the cords and head up stairs. Plugging in my Ipod and hit play. Making a little nest on the couch, I dig in for my call. Late last night, Shawn and I discussed what we were going to do after we flew home in a week. We both agreed that we loved it here and that our jobs were really the only things holding us in Minnesota.

As the decision to move was made and that meant having a conversation with my boss and his boss. I was lucky to have found time on both of their calendars first thing this morning. Looking at my watch, I see I still have a bit of time left before they get into the office so I take a moment to check my social media.

Laughing at a couple of my friends FaceBook posts I hear my phone ring. The caller ID reads that it is an unknown number so I let it roll to voicemail. Soon I hear the phone ding that there is a voicemail. I choose to ignore it for now and log into my scheduled video conference call.  
  
Soon seeing my bosses familiar face, 'Hiya bossman! How are things back in Minnesota?' He says that I haven't missed too much but that everyone misses me. His boss joins and also says hello. 'Well since you are both here, I suppose I should get down to business. I wanted to have this conversation prior to my returning next week.'

My bosses boss says, 'Please tell me you are not leaving us?' I rub my face, 'Well, I don't want to and that is why I wanted to talk.' I go on to explain my idea and that I feel I would have no issues performing my duties remotely. The bosses listen and agree that my plan does sound feasible. They were especially open to it when I said I could probably arrange making it into the office once or twice a year too.

We decide to wrap up our discussion until I was back in the Minnesota but that they would talk about it between now and then. Saying our goodbyes we hang up and I let out a deep sigh. Thinking, well that went much better than expected.

I get up to grab a drink when the door opens. It's Martin coming home for one of his guitars. 'hi babe, how'd your call go?' he asks while leaning down to kiss me. 'Actually, much better than I expected. They were very open and receptive to my idea and I will have their answer next week.' I say with a smile.

'So what do you have left? Wanna come jam?' He asks with a persuading tone. 'Nah, I am still not done. Depending on what I find, I may be over in a bit.' Carrying my drink back to the living room, I remember I have a voicemail.

I pick up my phone and hit voice mail. I hear a male telling me, 'You made a mistake. You should have signed the fucking papers. You will regret this bitch.' Martin pops up the stairs just as I drop my phone. Looking at me he can clearly see something is wrong.

Setting his guitar case down, he rushes over to me. 'What's wrong?' Holding me close, 'Tell me love.' I am still in shock but reach down to grab my phone. Hitting play on the message, I play it on speaker phone.

Martin listens and is instantly pissed. 'I am going to find that fucking bastard. No one threatens my wife, no fucking one.' Hugging me so tight I can barely breathe, 'I will protect you, Gheuleh, I promise.' I cling to him and bury my face in his chest.

'What are we going to do? We have nothing that says the person who called is in fact him. The number came up as unknown.' I ask almost on the point of tears. I feel him place his hand on the back of my head. Gently he caresses it while holding me tight. 'Shhh, my gheuleh, shh. We will figure this out.'

Still holding me, he pulls out his phone and calls Shawn. 'Shawn, hey it's Martin. Something has happened and I need you and Papa to get over here right away.' Shawn must have asked what was going on as Martin says, 'No, she is fine but the asshole from earlier just threatened her. I am going to call the authorities as soon as we are off the phone.'

Ending the call, he dials the police. I try to pull back from his embrace and he just holds me tighter. I wrap my arms around him and feel his muscular back. I feel his tension and begin trying to rub them away. This beautiful man needs me just as much I need him, I think to myself.

Papa and Shawn don't bother to grab their coats as the sprint out the door. As they step on the top stair, Martin opens the door and the come barreling in. 'What's going on?' Shawn asks as he holds my hand. Papa sits on my other side, with his hand on my leg, 'Gheuleh, what happened?'

Pulling out my phone, I play the voicemail and watch the boys all tense up. All visibly upset, Martin is still the worst. Standing and wrapping my arms around him, I try to calm him down. 'What the hell? Looks like you were right about this guy.' Papa says as he puts his face in his hands.

I sigh, 'Unfortunately, I am not wrong about this sort of thing too often. I can only say, it is going to get worse too.' Martin is now able to speak without looking like he is going to kill something, 'The police are on the way. I called them right after we hung up.

A few minutes later the police arrive. Martin leads them into the house and we tell them what happened. Writing it all down, they ask to listen to the message. Having me sign a few papers saying that I agree to let them obtain the info on the call from my provider, they give me their cards and head out the door.

We all sit in the living room wondering what we should do now. Shawn is the first to speak, 'Well guys, who thinks we should call Sisi and let her know what is happening?' Everyone nods in approval as Papa dials her number. Sandwiched between him and Shawn, I attempt to get up. Shawn's hand on my leg stops me.

'You ok?' he asks worried. 'Yeah. I am ok. With you three around me it is hard to not feel safe. I have to get up though as my coffee is empty.' Pouting, I stick my bottom lip out and show him my empty mug. Shaking his head and trying to not smile, he lets me get up.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Martin has stopped pacing like an angry bull but I can still see he is troubled. Walking into the kitchen I reach out and scratch his belly, 'Hey, I am ok.' Looking into my eyes he says, 'But I am not. I just found you.' Standing on the conveniently placed step stool, I stand a half foot above him. Wrapping my arms around him, I press his ear into my chest. 'Hear that?' Shaking his head yes, 'uh huh.'

'I am here and it will take a fucking army and then some to get me to leave. I am not going anywhere. Understand?' He hugs me so hard I can hardly breath. I hear a quiet 'I love you.' Come from him. It makes my heart skip a beat. Quickly looking up at me, smiling, I am positive he heard it. Stroking his hair, 'Yes you make my heart skip a beat or two.' His face softens more, 'I think I like doing that.'

Leaning in to kiss him, I am suddenly over his shoulder and being carried to wards the bed room. 'Brute, put me down! Martin don't make me kick your ass,' I squeal. All that gets me is a swat on the ass. Finally, he enters the bed room and kicks the door shut. Flopping me down on the bed, 'Wish granted!'

Then proceeding to hold me down, he puts his ear to my chest again. With an arm around my waist he says again, 'I love you.' With a giggle I respond, 'You are such a big dork. I love you too.' Putting my arms around him, we just lay there.

Soon there is a knock on the door, 'Hey are you two decent?' Papa asks as he slowly peers around the edge of the door. Looking up I answer, 'Actually, we are very decent.' Martin doesn't move when they enter and I see Shawn take a quick picture with his phone. Smiling at the phone he looks happy with his shot. Papa sits on the other side of me where he can see Martin's face.

'Sisi says she took a quick glance at the contract she says it has red flags all over it. When I told her about the voice mail she really got concerned.' Pausing to rub his face, 'She wants either the whole bunch of us to leave and go somewhere or she literally wants to post guards with us 24-7.'

Shawn is standing in the door way listening. 'I am open to either option but staying here means the kids don't have to be pulled out of school and we can keep an eye on the houses.'

Without moving Martin says, 'I agree that we should stay here, at least for now. I don't want to make M miss the dance either.' Also in agreement, I say while rubbing Martin's back, 'I agree. If we tell him he can't go, he is going to be devastated. If we stay, a bodyguard will need to accompany them to the dance. Who ever it is needs to make sure she gets home safe too.'

With all of us in agreement, Papa calls Sisi back. After delivering the news, they chat a bit and he says, 'I am sure she would give it to them. Ok we will watch for it to arrive and for the guards too.' Hanging up, he stretches out on his stomach, lying across the bed. 'Sisi wants some forensics guy to look at your phone. She is having a different one sent over for you to use till it can be examined.'

Shawn walks to the only open spot on the bed and sits down. 'So now what?' as he plays with my hair. 'Dunno, I guess we wait.' I answer, now getting sleepy. Looking over, Papa is starting to snore and Martin sounds like he will be starting soon too.

Noticing Shawn is no longer playing with my hair, a grunt from his direction tells me he is also sleeping. I smile thinking to myself, 'get them to sit still for five minutes and they fall asleep.' I lie there for awhile before I too doze off.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A noise wakes me up, footsteps. Once on the wood floor, I relax as I can tell it is Heidi. Poking her head in the doorway, she smiles. Taking her phone out she takes a picture of all of us sleeping. sInce I have a sleeping Martin still holding me down, I wave at her.

'Morning sunshine.' she says, 'Looks like you all had a rough day.' Quietly I answer, 'you have no idea.' Now stirring, Martin rolls over enough for me to scoot out of the bed. Taking out conversation to the kitchen, 'You might want to sit down for this. It's not pretty.'

Taking a spot on the other side of the kitchen island, I start telling her what happened. 'Sisi is sending over guards for all of us. She is also sending my phone to some forensic guy.' Stopping to finally refill my coffee, I take a drink and continue. 'We decided to go the route with the guards as none of us could take it upon ourselves to break little M's heart by telling him he couldn't go to the dance tomorrow.'

'Maybe once that is done, it will change how we feel but for now, we will be having some house guests.' Nodding in understanding, 'Thank you for thinking of him. He is growing up so fast. I am happy he feels comfortable enough to talk to you too.' She reaches across the table and squeezes my hand,

Squeezing back, 'I am really happy about that too. Since we never had kids of out own, your kids have kind of filled a hole in our lives too.' A knock on the door startles us. Peering out the glass at the top of the door, I see it is Sisi with what looks to be an army composed of the most muscle bound dudes I have ever seen.

Opening the door to let them in, she greets us each with a hug. 'Where are the boys?' She asks. 'Follow me but be quiet.' I lead the way to the bedroom. Looking in the room, none of them have moved and are still sound asleep. Sisi grabs her phone and also snaps a picture.

All three of us smiling head back to the living room. 'Heidi, i am assuming Eve has filled you in, ja?' Heidi motions yes and Sisi continue, 'These guys are going to be staying here at Martin's. I have a whole other group for your house.'

'Both of the kids will have someone accompany them to school and if you or they go anywhere, they will follow too.' Reaching out for my arm, 'Sweetie, please let me hear this message.'

I take my phone off the table and play the message for everyone. The guards stand stoic just listening but I see both Heidi and Sisi are shaken. 'Martin was so mad afterwards it took a good hour before he wasn't scary anymore.'

'Well this guy is going down.' Sisi says now also mad. 'Let me take your phone and have it analyzed. Though he blocked his number, there are still ways my guy can find his ass.' I hand her my phone as she passes me a new one.

'This phone is setup to record anything that comes into it but it does it with a better accuracy than yours does. Your number is setup so it will be exactly like your phone so please use it like it was this one.' She holds my phone up.

'Because they are sync'd any pictures you take with that one, will be also sync'd with this one. None of you should need to change your plans.' Looking at me, 'I know you are here on vacation and I am sure there are still things you want to see too.'

'If this isn't resolved by the time you and Shawn fly home, I'll make arrangements for you to be safe while you are home too. And neither of you are to worry about who is paying for this. I have that covered too.' Sisi says with her own flair.

'Thank you Sisi, I really appreciate it.' Hugging her she says, 'I have known this family a long time and I can say that you have brought the fire back into these guys. Please keep doing what you are doing.' Now stepping back but still holding my arms, 'You also need to work on some more music as with their music and your voice, you are going to be big.' she leans in and hugs me again.

After saying good by to the new guards, Sisi accompanies Heidi across the street to her house so that she can meet the guards stationed over there. I stay here and attempt to meet the strange men now sitting in Martin's living room.

'Hi I am Eve,' holding out my hand to shake the first guys hand. He is a blond with blue eyes and very much reminds me of Johnny Bravo. 'Ma'am my name is Max.' he says with a very British accent. Picking up on that I as, 'From around Wales, ja? Now smiling, 'Yes, ma'am. How did you know?'

'You say things just like a relative of mine. By the way, calling me ma'am makes me feel old. Please we are super relaxed and informal around he. Please call me Eve.' He starts to say, 'yes ma'am' but catches himself. Now smiling he says, 'I'll try.'

Moving to the next persons the conversation goes very much the same. I learn Max is from Wales, Sebastian is from the Netherlands, Jean is French and Johan is Norwegian. Now that introductions are over I let them know, 'There is coffee, tea, and other stuff in the kitchen as well as some leftovers in the fridge. Please help yourselves.'

Turning to head to the kitchen myself, I see Jean follow me into the kitchen. 'I would love a cup of coffee please.' he says smiling. Showing him where the mugs are, along with the sugar and other coffee stuff, I note that at first glance it appears he may have had bad acne while he was a teen. A closer look reveals that he has been burnt and his face is scared.

Not wanting to stare, I start a conversation with him. 'Since you are going to be here for a while, I might as well ask, Is there anything you don't like to or can't eat?' In his thick French accent, 'Miss Eve you do not need to worry about us. We will find our own dinners.'

Now getting ready for an argument, I see the other guys watching intently from the couch. 'Um Jean, no disrespect but I will be cooking for you, so you might as well make it easy on yourselves and tell me what you don't like.' Seeing him start to protest, I hear Papa and Martin coming down the hallway, 'You might as well give up Jean, she is stubborn and you won't win.' Papa says smiling.

Holding out his hand he shakes Jean's hand and pulls him into a hug, 'Good to see you my friend. It has been too long.' Smiling Jean says, 'Tobias, it has been far too long and Martin, you are as handsome as ever.' Reaching out he hugs Martin and kisses him on both cheeks. Martin smiles, 'Better be careful or you will have to contend with my wife.' he says pointing and winking at me.

'No, say it isn't true. My handsome Martin is off zee market?' now looking at me, 'you must be a very special girl to have captured his heart.' I just stand and smile. With their arms around me, Martin and Papa say, 'yes she is very special to us.' Each leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

'Oh she has stolen your heart too?' Jean asks wickedly smiling at Papa. 'Yes and his too.' Papa replies pointing at a sleepy Shawn coming down the hall. 'So since I have one over the hearts of the three most stubborn men I know, none of you are going to win.' I say while pointing around the kitchen and living room.'

Papa and Martin move to the living room and also embrace the guards as friends. 'Any requests on what I shouldn't make for food? Speak now or forever hold your piece.' I say in my mom voice.

Hearing a resounding, 'No ma'a...I mean Eve.' coming from the living room I chuckle thinking to myself, there is far too much testosterone in this house. Taking out my phone, I text Heidi and ask her to find out if the people there have any dislikes.

Shortly she replies that none of them do so i start making a list. The guys are all still in the living room chatting up a storm. Obviously, Martin and Papa have a history with them. 'Hey guys, I need to go to the market. Who's going with me?'

Johan raises his hand, 'I can go with you.' Martin throws him his car keys and we head out the door. Unlocking my door Johan holds my door open and then closes it for me. Getting in the car I ask, 'I get the feeling that you and the other guys have worked with Papa and Martin before?' As we pull out if the driveway, 'Yes, we have known each other for years. We used to go with them on their early tours.'

'Some of those days were pretty crazy but it allowed us to really get to know them. They always treated me as if I was a member of the band.' he responds wistfully. 'So how did you manage to meet up with them?'

Smirking I answer, 'Well I met Papa because I fell on my face at a concert and refused medical attention. They sent Papa out to try and get me to go backstage.' Remembering that day I chuckle, 'I followed him back and then I made one of his roadies punch me in the jaw to knock it back into position.'

I hear him chuckle, 'Actually, I did hear about that. You scared the shit out of Tank because you needed him to help.' I can't help to also laugh. Pulling up to the market, we are still laughing, 'He told me that the whole crew gave him shit for the rest of the tour too. Mountain Man...it fits.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I fell asleep while starting to post last night. Two nights filled with Ghost, plus over 8 hours of driving made for a very sleepy Ghoulette....not to mention a voiceless one too. Eh, at least my hubby had a day of peace. :-)

Holding the door open we enter the store talking while shopping, I make him promise to give me Tank's contact info when we get home. As we turn the corner, I come face to face with Sander. 'Well look who we have here, miss priss.' he sneers. Johan tries to step between us, 'Is there a problem sir?'

'No, just having a chat with HIS bitch. Do you mind?' Sander says as Johan is nose to nose with him. Now I am pissed, 'Seriously dude, what the fuck is your issue? I didn't even know who you were until you came trying to shove a bullshit contract up my ass.'

Now with his attention directed at me, 'You bitch. I am going to enjoy watching you bleed.' Having heard enough, Johan throws Sander on the floor and cuffs him. Dialing the his phone, I believe he is calling the police. Still irately yelling at me, Sander continues to make threats against me stating it is revenge for what HE did. He never says who HE is.

 The shop keeper is a little old lady. She comes over to me and holds my hand, 'Come child. You don't have to stay here listening to him. Come.' With that she leads me to the other side of the store where she has a small sitting area. She has a kind face. 'Thank you, he is a bit crazy.'

Setting a cup of tea in front of me, 'He is a dangerous man. I have seen him do this before but she wasn't as lucky as you are. You have that other gentleman with you which is very smart.' She pauses to take a sip of her tea, 'maybe this time the police will keep him in jail where he should be.'

Now very curious, 'What did he do before and do you know why?' I ask with a worried tone. Taking her time I can see she is moving backwards in her mind. 'She was also a friend of Tobias's. That man hates him but up till now he was very good at hiding it.' Rubbing her hands, 'Everyone who knows his true side, makes efforts to keep away from him. Tobias though, was never aware of the things he had done as Sander was very good at covering stuff up.'

'As his dealings with Tobias were few and far between, it was easy for him to hide his hatred of him.' Stopping she gazes towards the door as three policeman enter. 'What did Tobias do to make him hate him so?' I ask still thoroughly confused.

'No one really knows but everyone suspects it was that he stole Heidi's heart.' covering her mouth to cough. 'So what he is trying to do something to me in order to get Tobias back for something that happened over ten years ago?' She nods yes as Johan approaches.

'Johan, are you ok.' I ask worried. 'Yes I am fine. The police are going to want to talk to you. Is that ok?' Nodding my head yes, I see them hauling Sander out to a waiting squad car. Shortly after an officer sits down at the table with us.

Recognizing him from the calls with Angela I say, 'Really, we have got to stop meeting like this.' Smiling he replies, 'Well at least you didn't have to hit this one right?' Chuckling I answer, 'yeah, no doubt there.'

We continue to talk about what occurred and he writes it all down. 'I am going to recommend he have a mental evaluation as from what you have said,' acknowledging the shop owner, 'he has done similar things in the past.'

  
'I am also noting the multiple threats against you, Eve, and will be pushing the judge to issue an order of protection for both the Persner household but also the Forge household. You may be called to testify in court.'

Knowing how courts sometime work I say, 'Will this mean I have to postpone going home? We are supposed to fly back to the US next Thursday evening.' Rubbing my temples, I wait for his response. 'I will make note of that. Should it be needed, would you be available to video conference with the court?'

Shaking my head yes, 'I don't have any issues with that except that there is a ten hour time difference. I can make arrangements for it though, IF I have prior notification of the proceedings.'

'Otherwise we will be moving here but that will be in a few months or longer as we have to settle our affairs and sell our house. Depending on how fast that occurs will determine how soon we are back in Sweden.' Nodding he stands, 'No problem Miss, I will let the court know and see if they can move fast on your case.' Shaking my hand he exits the store.

Turning to the shopkeeper, 'Thank you for your hospitality, I also appreciate your information as I would have never known about most of it.' She stands and hugs me, 'Tobias is a good boy. He is very lucky to have you. And Martin, well I am happy my son has found such a nice girl.'

I about fall over, 'You are his mom?' She smiles, 'He takes after his father. Come let me show you something.' Taking us into another room that appears to be her home, she shows me his baby pictures. 'Wasn't he a pudgy little baby?' She asks smiling.

'He was adorable.' I say with my heart about to explode. She continues to show me more of his things. 'This was his first guitar.' holding out a very tiny ukulele. It is so fragile that I am afraid to touch it. Picturing him playing it I smile.

'Your son has grown into an incredible individual, Mrs Persner. I love both of them as much as I love my Shawn.' She hugs me again, 'I know child, he has told me about you and his heart is overflowing with love for you. And please, call me Boel. You are my daughter now.'

Wow, I never though today would turn out this way i think to myself as I feel a tear fall. Hugging her tight I manage to get out a few words, 'Thank you for bringing him into this world. It is a much better world with him in it.' While wiping away my happy tears, my phone rings.

Seeing it is Martin I show his mom the caller ID. She takes the phone and answers it. Though talking in Swedish, I can tell she is admonishing him for something and I can't help but smile. Passing the phone back to me she winks and smiles, 'I told him that both him and Tobias better behave and make sure they both tell you and Heidi how much you mean to them....or us mom's are going to kick their butts.

Grinning, I answer the phone, 'Hi love.' Sheepishly he says, 'So you met my mom huh?' Chuckling, 'You know you were a pudgy little shit when you were a baby?' I tease. 'Oh crap, did she show you the ukulele?' I can hear the embarrassment in his voice. 'Yes, she did and I think it is adorable.'

'You are still cute too, just so you know.' I say still teasing. 'Alright, gheuleh. I love you. Don't stay at mom's for too long. I am hungry and missing you.' I tell him I love him before hanging up. Boel just stands there smiling.

Johan looks bored stiff too. 'Well we actually came here for a purpose. I suppose we should get to picking out our groceries. Martin just mentioned he was hungry.' Laughing we walk back into the store. She stays at the front as Johan and I grab the items we came for. Back up front, I set the items on the counter, 'Eve, did you really teach my boy how to make pasta? And did you really make two different cheeses?'

Beaming I answer, 'Yes I did. I would have been three cheeses if I had gotten back to the whey while it was fresh too. I was going to make mÿost too.' Now she is beaming, 'I am so proud that my son has found a woman to challenge his mind AND keep some of the old ways alive.' Hugging her I ask, 'Please come for dinner, I am already cooking for them and I always make too much.'

'No child, I will take a rain check as tonight I have a friend coming over for dinner.' Just then a very dapper older gentleman enters the store. 'Hans this is Martin's and Tobias's soon to be wife. Eve, this is my friend Hans.' Shaking his hand he says, 'They are very lucky men. To have found a very beautiful woman to tame both of their hearts, tells me you must truly be special.'

Looking down I know I am blushing. Looking up I lean in and whisper in Boel's ear. 'He is really cute too.' Now both of us are giggling and blushing, 'he is isn't he.' she quietly says peering up at him.

I try to settle our bill for the groceries but Martin's mom is not having it. Finally, I give up and ask her to dinner again. Smiling she declines and we head to the car. I see him holding her hand and I can't help but smile. Waving one last time Johan and I head home.

I catch Johan smiling, 'What are you grinning at?' He looks over, 'I can only hope I, one day, meet someone like you.' Looking back at the road he continues, 'Even when things were bad in there and you were toe to toe with that asshole, you were still a ray of light. Not many people have that ability.'

'I hope you find her one day too. Love alone can brighten the darkest places. Heidi and my guys are my light. The make me want to be a better person.' We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. 


	5. Chapter 5

Walking in the front door I am met by multiple arms trying to take the groceries from me. 'Guys, thank you but I got it. Please make a hole so I can get to the kitchen.' Parting they finally let me pass. Johan comes in and let's everyone know Sander is in custody but that they should stay on duty until everyone is sure he was behind the threat.

Martin is standing on the edge of the kitchen, 'She wasn't too rough on you was she?' Looking into his face I see he is completely serious. 'Your mom is awesome and her boyfriend is very handsome. I tried to get them to come to dinner but she already had something planned. She was super sweet.' Now a bit more relaxed, he hugs me and kisses my forehead.

'I was going to take you to meet her tomorrow but then all this shit happened.' Looking into his eyes, 'She and Hans have given us their blessing. She told me that she was very happy that you had finally found someone to tame your heart.' Hugging him, 'I also told her that you had brought light into mine.'

Our kiss is interrupted by Johan telling everyone about me standing toe to toe against Sander. Shawn quips, 'Yep, that's my wife. She isn't going to take shit from anyone.' Martin smiles, 'You know you need to stop doing shit like that right?' I can see he is trying to not smile. 'Yeah, I'll take that under advisement. You going to help me with dinner?' He nods and smacks my butt as I turn around.

Sitting on the other side of the island, Shawn and Papa sit smiling at us. 'What?' I ask looking at them. 'nothing dear.' Papa says before turning to the crowd in the living room. Shawn pipes up, 'Hey I don't know about anyone else but I need a beer. Whose up for a booze run?'

The living room erupts with yeses. All heading for the door, the house is finally quiet again. Clicking on the stereo, a slow song comes on. Martin takes my hand and we slowly dance around the kitchen. Quietly, he sings to me in Swedish. Though I have no clue what the words me, my heart understands. Placing my cheek on his chest, I close my eyes in the happiest spot ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Our moment is fleeting as we are shortly joined by Heidi and the kids along with one of their body guards. Who happens to be female. Lilly and M run over and hug Martin and I. M looks up at me concerned. 'Are you ok?' His concern is heart warming, 'Yeah bud I am better now. The bad guy is in jail. You don't need to worry anymore, ok?' Bending to his level, 'want to help your dad and me make dinner?'

Shaking his head yes, he hugs me hard. Though I have to work at it, I wrap my arms around him and pick him up. Depositing him on one of the stools, I ask him, 'When was the last time you washed your hands mister?' He shrugs in response. 'Ok bud, off to the bathroom. Scrub those paws good and use soap. Okay.'

He jumps off the stool and disappears down the hallway. Heidi sits smiling, 'I am totally going to use that on him. It probably won't work but I am going to try.' Now back from the bathroom, he holds his hands out for inspection. Sniffing his hand, 'Um, I don't smell any soap. Are you sure you used some?'

His head hanging down, 'I'll do it again.' He then walks back to the bathroom. Martin stands there laughing, 'Yep, no denying that he is mine. I remember my mom doing almost the exact same thing that you just did. Except I was the offender.'

Heidi has moved from the living room to the kitchen island. Smiling, 'I actually just told Papa, yesterday, that I see more and more of you in him every day.' She reaches across and squeezes his hand.

M is back and presents his hands for inspection, this time I smell soap. Ruffling his hair, 'Good job. You ready to help?' Nodding he crawls up on the stool again. Not standing next to me Lilly asks, 'Can I help too? I washed my hands and used soap too.'

Pointing to the open stool she runs over grinning. Looking at Heidi, 'She says I can help too.' Pointing to the flour, Martin grabs it down. I wipe off the counter in front of them and measure out the flour. Making a well in it, I crack an egg, put in a little salt and a couple of drops of milk.

Martin looks at it, 'We are making pasta again?' I shake my head no and grab a small bowl. Putting warm water in it, I add a little sugar. Then handing a little jar to Martin, 'Open please.' While opening it he reads the label, 'Bread yeast? We are making bread?'

I laugh, 'Haven't you ever made bread before?' Everyone shakes their heads no. 'Well It's about time you learn.' Explaining what 

we are doing and why, they sit attentively watching. Once the yeast is ready, everyone mixes stuff up. I add more flour to their hands and to the counter as needed. Soon the bread is the right consistency. 'Alright guys, the bread has to take a nap and rest a bit.'

Pulling two heavy stoneware bowls out of the pre-warmed oven, they watch as I place a dough ball in each one. Putting a kitchen towel over each one, I let them rise on the stove.

'Martin, do you have two cutting boards?' Reaching down he pulls them out while I pick out two kid friendly knives. 'Guys these are really sharp so be careful ok?' The kids nod in response as Martin steps over to help M.

The noise at the front door announces the boys are back from their booze run. They come piling in and appear to have bought the store out. Opening a cider and setting it in front of me, Shawn kisses me and then goes to put the remaining cans on the deck.

I take a drink and it us really good. 'Oh this is so bad. Tomorrow could hurt....a lot.' Martin and Heidi chuckle in understanding while the kids laugh because we are laughing. 'Ok back on task.'

Passing a small onion to each of them, 'Please dice this up.' Also setting a green pepper by Lilly and some mushrooms by M. I turn my attention to the stove. Papa steps into the kitchen and catches me watching Martin show M how to hold the knife. Smiling he puts his arm around my waist and kisses me on the cheek.

Just then Martin looks up. Seeing us watching and smiling he blushes and looks down smiling. As Papa exits the room, he stops and squeezes Martin's arm. Quietly, I hear him say, 'You are such a good dad.'

Dinner prep continues until there is nothing left to do but wait. The kids go off to play while the adults chat. 

An hour later, dinner is finally ready. Everyone compliments the kids on how good it is. Taking a drink of his beer, Max looks at his phone. 'Sisi says they put a 48 hour hold on Stephan.' Relieved almost all of us raise our drinks in a silent toast.

Soon starting to feel pretty good, I announce I am going to sit in the sauna. Removing the cover to the tub and filling the firebox, I am joined by the lone female guard. 'Mind if I join you?' She asks. 'No, not at all. It will take about 10 minutes before it is ready.'

'I am going to go grab some towels. I'll be right back.' Entering the house, I head down to grab the now clean and dry towels out of the dryer. Bending over to put the next load into the dryer, I am surprised to feel hands on my hips. Jumping up I turn around to find no one there. Creeped out, I quickly turn the dryer on and run up stairs.

Papa and Shawn see me run up the stairs. Looking at each other both raise an eyebrow wondering what is going on. Shawn stands and walks to the door leading to the deck. Walking outside he asks, 'Everything ok babe?'

'Yeah, I just creeped myself out down in the basement.' I answer trying to put on my most convincing front. Satisfied, he goes back into the house. Setting the towels down, 'I don't think I caught your name.' The unknown guard smiles and extends her hand, 'I am Maya'

I shake her hand and feel the same sliminess as when I shook Sander's hand. 'Maya, it should be ready. There is a bucket, just inside the door, to put some snow in. I have to run to the potty before I come in so go ahead and get comfortable.'

Heading back into the house, I head towards the bathroom. Once inside, I pull out my phone and text Sisi. 'What do you know about the guard you sent named Maya?' Leaning against the counter, I hear the alert come in. Looking at the phone I see that it is not from Sisi but an unknown number. The text reads, 'Bitch, you think you are smart but I know you better than you think I do. Enjoy the sauna.'

I gasp. Running out of the bathroom, I run into Jean. 'What do you know about Maya?' I plead for information. Surprised he looks up and asks, 'Who?' Our interaction has started to draw a crowd, 'The lone female guard that's in the sauna.'

Max and Johan run out onto the deck. Coming back into the house, 'Um there is no one there.' Holding out my phone, I show them the text message. 'The girl who was watching Papa's house. Seriously, I feel like i am losing my fucking mind. She told me her name was Maya was on the deck when I came in to text Sisi for information. This was the text I received right after I sent my message.'

Papa walks down the hall towards me, concern is across his face. 'Gheuleh, did she say anything to you besides her name?' Shaking my head no, 'No, but she gave me the same feeling Sander did when I shook her hand.' In the background I hear Shawn and Martin both swear.

The guards look at me like I am nuts. Martin speaks up, 'Eve has certain talents that the rest of us don't. She is a great judge of character and generally her first impression is dead on.' Rubbing his hand across his face, 'If she says it's bad, I fucking believe her.' Papa, Shawn and Heidi all shake their heads in agreement.

'I know that some of you have known each other for years but I have to ask, 'Who is new to that group?' Looking around no one raises their hand. Johan steps up, 'None of us here are new. The only new person was her.' Nodding Sebastian starts, 'I think we should move everyone to a more secure location. I don't want to but I think it would be for the best.'

The rest of the team agrees so the family starts packing stuff up. 'Someone will need to stay at each house just in case she or someone else shows up. Eve, since we don't the full story behind this, I think you should leave that here.' Pointing to my phone, 'Though I trust Sisi with my life, I don't know a thing about where or who she got this from.'

Setting the phone down, 'That makes sense.' Leaving it on the counter I head downstairs to tell M the bad news. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Martin joins me. 'I am not letting you go anywhere by yourself.' My protector.

The kids are in the corner of the music room building little houses out of Martin's Legos. 'Hey M could I talk to you for a minute?' Joining me on the couch, 'Sure what's up?' he asks with his blue eyes shining.

'You know how you were planning on taking Bree to the dance tomorrow?' He nods yes, 'I know, I heard that we have to go somewhere else.' Surprisingly, he is not as disappointed as I expected him to be. 'Sorry little man, I wish we didn't have to go but we all have to stay safe. Right now, she could be in danger by being with you.'

Looking up, 'I know mom. Maybe I could take her to the movies after it is okay to come back here?' He asks sweetly. 'That is a great idea. Maybe your dad and I could go on a double date with you.' Now smiling he hugs me. Martin now chimes in, holding an empty box, 'Come on guys. Put a bunch of legos in here and we will take them with.'

Grabbing a few guitar cases, he also packs up some stuff to bring with. 'Are you bringing an amp?' I ask. Pointing to the one near me, 'That one will work as it has dual inputs.' Reaching down, I grab it and head up the stairs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Over at Papa's the scene was quite the same. 'Babe, I am grabbing M's stuff and putting it with mine. Can you grab Lilly's stuff?' Papa calls before going room to room packing things they were going to need, all of it staged by the front doors.

Papa's phone rings, 'Ja?' the other end of the line is quiet. 'Ja?' he asks again. Looking at the caller ID, it just says unknown. He hangs up and continues getting things together. A few seconds later, the phone rings again. Answering as before, 'Ja?' This time there is a male voice. 'I know where you are and I will watch her bleed. You took what was mine so now I will take what's yours.'

The line go dead. 'Heidi, we are going NOW!' He yells as he dials Martin's phone, not allowing Martin to get a word on, 'We have to go now. He just called and threatened me. Grab what you can and meet us outside right now.'

Grabbing the last of their stuff, the guards have been packing it into the cars as it is brought up. Talking to Max, 'We have to go now. Someone just called and threatened to take her from me.' Papa says with a worried tone.

Max nods in understanding and then speaks into a radio. Letting the other guards know, they all rush to get everyone out of the houses and into the now packed car. Papa stops to grab Eve's guitar case. Looking back at his house he shakes his head and closes the door.

Eve and Martin are in the first car with two guards, Papa and the kids in the second one and Shawn and Heidi in the third. Another car with the extra guards finishes the line heading down the street. In the cars, each of the guards are talking via invisible ear pieces.

 In Eve's car, Sebastian is sitting in the passenger seat. Turning around he says to Martin, 'As we don't know how sophisticated this guy is, we need to disable everyones phones. Please Martin hand me yours.'

Understanding why, Martin passes his phone into Sebastian's waiting hand. 'Eve you left yours on the counter right?' I nod in response. 'Does your Ipad have cell service?' He inquires. 'No it is wifi only. With the exception of my phone, everything I have is wifi.'

Accepting my answer, I watch him shut off Martin's phone. Assuming that the same thing is happening in the cars behind up, I lean my head on Martin's shoulder. 'are you ok gheuleh?' he asks quietly. Looking up so I can see his beautiful eye's, 'I am ok. As long as we are all together, I will be ok.'

Riding in silence, we drive for what seems like forever. The night descends over us and we still keep driving. Martin has managed to some how roll himself into a ball and is softly snoring in my lap.

Though very dark in the car, I look down into his beautiful peaceful face and can see that he is dreaming. Caressing his cheek I see him smile and chuckle. Thinking to myself, 'At least it is a happy dream. What in the world did I ever do to deserve this sweet, sweet man?'

Looking out the window I see that the terrain has changed and it has become much more mountainous. 'Guys where are we?' I ask Sebastian and Jean. Looking in the mirror Jean answers, 'We are very far north and I am taking you to my families cabin. You will be safe there as no one but myself and my family knows where it is.'

Continuing, 'We will be there in about an hour. Try to rest okay?' Being wide awake, I reach in my purse and pull out my Ipod. Looking through my music selection I choose my Ghost playlist. Closing my eyes and listening to the music, I am able to tune out the events of the day.

A bit later I feel the car come to a slowing down. Opening my eyes, I see Martin is gazing up at me. Reaching up he pulls one of my headphones out and puts it in his ear. The version of Jennifer that he recorded is playing. Smiling I say, 'I love this one.'

Jean's announcement that we have arrived, breaks our moment. Righting himself, Martin is smiling still listening to my headphone. The song changes and he gives it back, 'You know that is a cover right?'   
  
Getting out of the car I answer, 'Yes, I know. I love your voice in it though.' Seeing him cock and eyebrow I hear, 'hmmp, I'll have to keep that in mind.' 


	8. Chapter 8

As it is the middle of the night, I look around but do not see a lot of the surrounding area. The house is substantial, Jean's family obviously has money and looking at the house, I am betting they are royals too. Arms full of our stuff, Jean leads us in.

It as beautiful inside as it us outside. 'Please, make yourself at home. I will be back in a moment.' Jean says and then descends down a staircase. Turning to go get another load, I am met by Lilly and M both sleepily smile at me. 'Hi guys. set the stuff down over there okay?' I say pointing to a spot near the wall.

They set the stuff down and both run over to hug me. Lilly looks up and informs me, 'I missed you.' Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, 'I missed you both more. Come on let's help get the rest of the stuff huh?'

As we are standing there hugging, Shawn, Heidi and Papa cone in the door. They all smile seeing us together. Martin is the last in the house. I see him try to reach for his phone, 'You are going to have to just memorize this one big guy.' I say watching his face suddenly sad.

The kids and I go out and grab another load of stuff. When we enter again, Jean is standing with what appears to be the staff for the house. 'Ahh, there she is. This is Eve, Martin Jr. We call him M for short, and Lilly. These folks here are the staff of the house. If you need anything just let them know okay?'

After introducing them to each of us he turns to us, 'They will bring everything up to your rooms so don't worry about carrying it up stairs. For now please follow me.' Leading us through the house, he brings us to a dining room.

'I am sure everyone is hungry so I had them make us some dinner. Please take a seat while everyone else joins us.' We sit as he goes back the way he came. Looking around the room I see the embellished portraits of what I am assuming are his relatives. Some of them are dressed in very fancy fur trimmed garments and the majority of them wear some form of a crown.

I rise to study some of the paintings close up. They are beautiful. They appear to all be from different artists and spying a familiar signature, I find myself gazing with my mouth open. An actual Renoir is hanging ob the wall next to a Matisse. Both are worth a fortune. Entering the room again with the rest of the family. Jean sees me looking at the paintings. 'The one in the left is my great, great, great Grandfather and the left is his son.' Turning to look at him, 'Jean, they are beautiful. I have never seen a Renoir or Matisse up close.'

'As you all can see and have probably figured out, my family is royal. Eve, I would love to show you and Papa the other art in the house. I know he is a fan of art and your expression as well as your knowledge of who the artists are, leads me to believe you are also a fan. No?' Jean says with a tilt of his head. 'Oui, I am a fan and would love to see the others.' Smiling I continue to admire the paintings.

Shawn joins me and holds my hand. 'How are you doing?' He asks before kissing me on the cheek. 'I am good but tired. I think I might also be hungry.' As if they read my mind, the staff enter carrying platters of food.

 


	9. Chapter 9

We all sit around the large table, the guards are intermixed with us and the conversation is minimal. I guess I was not the only one who was hungry. Once we are all finished, Jean stands. 'Since it is the middle of the night and it was a long trip here, I imagine all of you would appreciate some time to unwind. If you would please follow me, I'll show everyone to their rooms.'

Upstairs he leads us to where our rooms are, 'As we were not sure who would want to room with who, I had your stuff put into the sitting room.' Pointing to the door on his left. 'There are bedrooms all along this hallway so please feel free to pick out your own. Should you need anything please let us know. The guards and I will be staying at the opposite end of this hallway.'

With that, he bids us good night and turns down the hall. Lilly and M are slowly going room to room inspecting the bedrooms. They enter one and I hear Lilly exclaim, 'this one is pink and I claim it!'

Shaking our heads, the adults pick their rooms smiling. Shawn and I look at each, 'So where are we going?' He shrugs, 'Dunno.' Martin is going room to room looking in each one. 'Hey guys, this one has two king beds in it.' Papa and Heidi lean back and poke their heads into the hallway. 'Will we all fit?' Heidi asks smirking. Now beaming, 'the beds are huge,' Martin says, with his evil intentions showing.

Now with a plan, we grab our belongings and drag them to our room. Filing into the room, Heidi and I have to stop and look around. The room is massive and decorated for a king. 'Wow!' I say stunned. Heidi just nods.

Finally able to pick our mouths off the floor we observe the boys are pushing the gigantic beds together. 'What are they doing?' Little M asks. Putting her arm around him Heidi says, 'they are making a big bed so your moms and dads can sleep together. You ok with that.' M nods, 'If I get scared can I come in too?'

From behind us a little voice says, 'Me too.' Turning Lilly is standing there clutching her stuffed bunny. I put my arm around her and look at Heidi. 'Yes, if you get scared you can come in but Martin might steal your bun though.' Winking at Heidi I smile as Lilly clutches her bunny tighter.

'Come on Miss Thing, I'll tell you a bed time story. Go say goodnight to everyone first. M, one of your dads would probably tell you one too.' I say cocking my head towards the guys. Both kids go over and get hugs and kisses from their dads. M stops in front of Martin and Shawn, 'Would one of you tell me a bedtime story?' Martin smiles and looks at Shawn, 'He is your son now too, why don't you tell it tonight.' Watching Shawn, I can tell he is very happy to hear those words.

Both men now proudly smiling, Shawn nods thank you to Martin. M and Shawn start to walk out of the room. Shawn puts his arm around M's shoulders, 'So what kind of story would you like to hear.' Heidi and I stand there looking at Martin both proudly smiling. I sign thank you to Martin, knowing how hard it was for him to do that as well as knowing how much his actions meant to Shawn.

Grabbing Lilly's hand I look down at her, 'Ready munchkin?' Heading into her room, I can see Shawn sitting on the edge of M's bed. Smiling, I enter Lilly's room. After a story about a fairie named Dufus, she is sound asleep. Quietly exiting the room, I see Shawn is still sitting on M'S bed. Though M is sound asleep, I watch Shawn gazing down at him and gently brush a strand of hair off his face.

Noticing I am watching, he smiles and turns off the lamp. Joining me in the hallway, he takes my hand and kisses it. 'I love you and I love our new family.' 


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up I am hot, like surface of the sun hot, I feel unfamiliar arms around me, I open my eyes and see Heidi's brown eyes looking back at me. 'Good morning gorgeous', she whispers to me. Sleepily I smile back, 'Hi honey, what time is it?' Looking at her watch, 'Early, the sun just came up.'

Slowly I feel her hand slip below my shirt and gently cup my breast. Arching my back I push myself further into her hand and reach out to caress her face. Leaning in she kisses me, her tongue probing my lips. Slowly, I let her in. Our tongues intertwining as she massages my breast. Her hand moves and she start torturing my nipple, I find myself moaning softly.

Her kisses start to move down my neck and onto my shoulder as her hand also moves further down my body. I attempt to reciprocate by stroking her back. Her head rises and she waggles her finger at me. Quietly she says, 'No touching Gheuleh.' A satisfied smile crosses her face as I withdraw my hand.

Resuming what she was doing, her hand keeps moving down my body. Reaching my panties, she slowly pushes them aside and ever so slowly runs her finger against my now soaked slit. With each pass she pushes a little deeper. Once she feels my clit, she touches it with the lightest of touches.

'Please,' I moan quietly. Hearing that she presses a little harder while also sucking on my nipple. Releasing it she looks up at me, 'Do you like that?' Smiling and shaking my head yes, she acknowledges my action by rubbing harder. Soon she is sliding off the bed and trying to pull me to the edge of the bed.

Helping her I scoot down to the edge where she grabs ahold of my panties and pulls them off. Kneeling before me, she spreads my legs while centering herself below me. Gently I feel her spread my lips further as she inserts fingers. 'Hmmm, you are so wet. I bet you would be pissed if I stopped now.' She teases.

'Please don't stop, please.' I beg. Hearing that she adds a finger and I feel her tongue brush against my clit. Drawing in a sharp breath, I hear her giggle. Knowing that she is driving me mad, she does it again. This time she also sucks it into her mouth and bites it gently.

It is too much and I cry out in enjoyment. 'More.' I say breathlessly. Moving faster and harder she does it again and again, finally she sucks super hard while her tongue lashes out at my clit. Pushing me over the edge I bite my cheek and come quietly.

Smiling she stands and crawls back into bed. I reach out and kiss her deeply, 'That was fucking amazing. My turn now.' Reaching down between her legs, I find that she has already removed her panties. Smiling I kiss her neck then making sure to stop at her earlobes, I bite gently, which causes her to moan.

My finger runs ever so slowly across her slit and I hear her say, 'Please, quick and hard.' Looking into her needy eyes I say, 'as you wish Gheuleh.' Inserting my fingers into her core, I start to wiggle them and hit her sensitive spot. Moaning again, as I bite her nipple and start rubbing her clit hard.

Soon I feel and hear her breath change, taking my cue, I slide off the bed and lick her slit. 'Please, more, pLease.' Escapes her lips. Leaning in I swirl my tongue around her swollen clit, quickly sucking it in and out of my mouth while running my tongue across it. Soon her hands are in my hair and she is pushing me down into her. Not letting up, I feel her tense and come hard.

One last lick across her clit causes her to shutter. Smiling I crawl back into bed. Propped up on their elbows, I find that our boys have been watching. All three if them are grinning and obviously turned on. Kissing Heidi I say, 'We have an audience.'

Looking over she sees them lined up and giggles, 'Shall we?' Crawling towards Shawn, a evil grin spreads across her face. I look at Papa and Martin, my grin mirroring Heidi's I lower my gaze, 'So my ghouls, your angels are not present this morning.'

Seeing them all of them inhale sharply, Heidi and I reach out and start to torture them. Straddling Papa, I ever so slowly let him sink into me. Bending over, I also take Martin's cock into my mouth. Starting to move ever so slowly, causes both of them to moan. From the other side of the bed I hear Shawn say, 'Please fuck me,' and then feel the bed shift.

Sitting up for a second, Heidi looks at me, 'Should we make them come together?' Smiling I nod, 'together as one.' All three of them moan. Going back to work, I hear Papa start to make ghoulish noises followed shortly by Martin. Shawn exclaims, 'I am going to come.' as my two tense and come in unison.

A holy shit, fuck and damn are heard from the boys. Looking again at each other, Heidi and I lean in and kiss. An arm pops up and pulls us down, Papa kisses me hard and then does the same to Heidi. Smuggling next to Martin, I say 'Good morning sunshine.' Grabbing me he kisses me deep. His eyes still wild, 'I am going to fuck you long and slow.' Flipped on my back he sinks into me. Oblivious to the others in bed, I am his and he is mine. Slowly, he pushes me until I break apart. Taking me in his arms, we come together again.

Lying on me, his face resting on my chest. I hear Shawn say, 'Damn, I need to watch that more often.' Heidi takes advantage of his now turgid cock as the rest of us smile and watching. Papa finally pipes up, 'Note to self. The new house needs a really, really big bed.'

Laughing, I lean over and kiss him. 'Thank you my special ghoul.' 


	11. Chapter 11

Once all satisfied we start to get ready for the day. Martin and I head to the shower in the next room over while Shawn, Papa and Heidi use the bigger one in our room. If they are anything like Martin and I, another round of fun took place in the shower.

Back in the room, we start to dress when the door opens slowly. Luckily we are all covered as both M and Lilly come in. Still waking up, they crawl up on the bed. Papa leans down and ruffles their hair, 'Good morning children. Did you sleep well?' Little M rubs his face, 'I think this place has ghosts.' Cocking his head Papa says, 'Hmm, why is that M?' Looking up he says, 'I heard them moaning this morning.'

Around the room the adults all snicker. 'Come on guys, let's get sone breakfast.' Heidi chuckles and starts out the door. We all follow behind her. As we head down the stairs we are met by a spectacular view. Huge windows lookout on to a valley that is surrounded by mountains.

Hearing us gasp, Max steps out of an adjoining room, 'It's beautiful isn't it.' We all silently nod. 'Wow, I can't imagine seeing this every day.' I manage to get out and finally take a step down.

We follow Max to the dining room where we find chaffing dishes filled with a variety of breakfast items. Lining up we all fill our plates and sit down. A stately gentleman steps in the room and fills our glasses with juice. We sit chatting and eating, finally without a care in the world.

Fresh out of the shower, Jean joins us. 'Did everyone sleep well?' He asks then takes a bite of his eggs. 'Yes, we did sleep well.' Papa says. M pipes up, 'I think this place is haunted. I could hear ghosts moaning this morning.' All of the adults involved are blushing but smiling.

Jean, also smiling plays along, 'Yes, I have heard them too. They seem to be really nice ghosts though.' M is satisfied with his answer and goes back to eating.

'Since we are in the middle of nowhere, how would everyone like a tour of the property. We have enough horses for everyone to go.' Jean asks between bites of his breakfast. The kids are instantly excited. 'Dad can we?' We have never been horseback riding.' Lilly pleads.

Pausing to finish chewing, 'Only if you both finish your breakfast.' He then winks at Heidi. From the other end of the table we hear, 'Just so you all know, I will go but I am kind of scared of horses.' Sebastian quietly admits. All of us admit that we haven't had a lot of riding experience either. Hearing that, Sebastian smiles 'At least I am not alone.'

'Dad, Dad, Dad, we are finished. Can we go?' M's turn to be excited. Nodding Papa says yes, 'You have to get bundled up before we can go.' Rising from the table he escorts the kids upstairs.

'I suppose we all should get dressed more appropriately. Anyone know what the temperature is today?' I ask. Checking his phone Max says, '20 degrees.' Cocking his head Shawn asks, 'Guessing that is Celsius?' Max shakes his head no.

Also rising I head back upstairs to get heavier clothes on. In our room, Martin is digging through his bag singing to himself. I smile and open my bag. Pulling out a large wool sweater and a pair of thicker pants, I sit on the bed. As I am wearing a t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt, I pull the t-shirt over my head. The shirt underneath also tries to come with. Finally winning the battle, I remove my t-shirt and try to pull my other shirt down. There is a headful of hair in my way.

Looking down into the neck of my shirt, I find a mischievous looking Martin. Taking a deep breath he places a zerber on my belly and breaks out into a huge grin. Still smiling he pulls down and kisses me. 'I love you dork,' I say smiling.

Pulling my sweater over my head I am still smiling. Looking over he has pulled out a sweater that is very similar to mine, 'Persner, get outta my flipping head,' I say teasing. Looking up he realizes we are dressed alike, 'Hey we are twinsies.'

I can only laugh as that is a word I never ever thought I would ever hear come out of his mouth. Fuck me, twinsies in a sentence. I laugh, shaking my head as I finish getting dressed. Once we are all ready, we head downstairs and find everyone else waiting in the entryway.


	12. Chapter 12

Heading out the door we are met by a gentleman who leads us towards the stable. Inside there are horses everywhere. Looking over I see a very large black draft horse. She is beautiful. Talking softly to her I reach up and scratch her chin. 'Miss you might want to be careful, Charlotte bites sometimes.' Our guide says.

My new friend looks in his direction and whinnies. 'You are a sweet girl, aren't you?' I say and keep on scratching her. Looking back at him I see him smiling, 'Guess she must like you. You want to ride her?' Shaking my yes, I continue to find my horse's 'spots.' Now pinned to the wall of the stall by her head, Martin and Shawn point and laugh. 'Looks like she isn't going anywhere as she put her horse to sleep.' Glaring at them I pat her shoulder and she instantly lifts her head. Ignoring the boy's open mouths I ask her, 'Should we go on a ride?'

Leaning her head down to where her tack is hanging as if saying, 'Yes!' Opening the stall door, I step in with her saddle pad. Standing there as calm as can be she watches me but doesn't move. Looking out of the stall, I see we have an audience as everyone is watching us.

'I thought you weren't an experienced rider?' Sebastian asks. Smiling I answer, 'Just because I haven't rode in years doesn't mean that I am not familiar with horses. My cousin lives on a farm.' Attempting to step into the stall with her saddle, our guide quickly stops when Charlotte tries to bite him.

'Whoa girl, he is just trying to help us,' I say calmly. Looking over at me, Charlotte presses her nose into my hand and lets him put the saddle on. As he steps out of the stall, Charlotte reaches out and tries to bite him. Though he is far enough away that she couldn't have reached him, he jumps and it causes her to whinny. 'Ha she thought that was funny,' Lilly quips with a smile.

Using the side of the stall as a step, I climb into the saddle. 'Come on guys, we are waiting for you get moving.' Chuckling to myself, I lead her out of the stall. Standing there she paws the ground. 'That's right you tell them, chop chop boys.'

Soon everyone is on horseback, Shawn and Sebastian look completely out of their comfort zone. Guiding Charlotte over to then, I try to calm them and instill a bit of confidence in them. 'Guys you look scared shitless. Relax you will be fine. Hold the reigns like this,' Showing them, they now hold them properly. 'You don't have to really kick them like they do in the movies either. Be gentle and talk to them. Horses are surprisingly smart.'

Our guide is listening, 'She is correct. Horses are very smart and unless you are me and dealing with her,' pOinting at Charlotte, 'they will trust you if you trust them.' Both men seem to relax a little bit.

Leading them outside, I see it is snowing slightly. Charlotte whinnies impatiently, 'Easy girl they are coming.' Reaching down I pat her shoulder. Finally the rest of them emerge from the barn. Martin has also chosen a draft horse and appears to be calm and collected. Papa and Heidi are holding their own. Finally, our guide says, 'I am Stan and I'll be taking you out today. As there are some littles with us, I am going to run through my whole spiel.' We listen as he gives us all instructions on riding and how to do things. Finally, we head out riding down the road in pairs.

Martin brings his horse up next to me, 'So how'd you do that?' Confused I look at him, 'What know how to talk to a horse?' Nodding his head, 'Yeah.' Smiling I begin to tell him about the college I attended and that some of my roommates were vet students. 'Plus, animals are just like us. If you treat them nicely and with respect, chances are that animal will also reciprocate. My turn, I didn't think you rode?'

Now smiling he says, 'My grandfather had a mule that we used to ride.' Urging my horse along I look over and waggle my finger, 'I like this look. You are kind of hot on horseback.' A noise behind us causes us to turn and look back. Shawn and Sebastian come flying past us. Both of them look terrified. Urging our horses into a gallop, we chase after them. Unlike them, both of us are grinning. Catching up with them, we get their horses slowed down. Looking at them, the horses are having a blast. The guys, not so much.

Stan catches up, 'You all ok?' Both Sebastian and Shawn reply, 'No!' Laughing Martin and I leave them to Stan's capable hands. Looking back I see that both of them have dismounted and are walking back towards the stable.

Jean and the rest of the group catch up. 'You two seem to have a very good idea of what you are doing. If you want to head ahead of us, go for it.' Jean says smiling, 'We are still figuring things out so go on. Just don't leave the road. The snow is very deep.' Nodding we turn and keep going down the road.

'This place is really beautiful isn't it?' I say as I look around. 'So what's the scoop on Jean's family?' Martin shrugs, 'I don't know the full story as I never asked him about it. When we were on tour, we knew he was somehow related to the King of Sweden. We always tried to just treat him as one of us.'

After he finishes, we walk along silent. The now big clusters of snow make everything extra quiet and peaceful. I see he is looking over in my direction, putting a finger up to say shh, he points. On my left is a herd of reindeer. Standing there nibbling on the trees, they show no signs of spooking.

'I wish I had a camera.' he says in a whisper. I nod in agreement. Soon a noise behind us causes them to look up and start running away. Reaching out he grabs my hand, 'I can't wait till you are here for good,' leaning in we kiss. 'Me too love, me too.' Starting to walk again, 'You know, I could probably fly over and help you guys pack.' Tilting my head, 'you would do that for us? We don't know how long it will take though.'

'Yeah, I would. Plus, I would like to see where you grew up and meet your family too.' Reaching out to him, 'I'd like that. I wonder how far we have went?' Looking back, 'Not sure but we should probably start heading back. My toes are starting to get cold.'

Turning our horses around we head back the way we came. Along the way we see a large owl and a fox. Never running into the rest of the group, we continue talking as we take our time getting back. Chuckling he looks at me, 'You know this is kind of our first date. I think we need more of them too.'

'I'd like that. Do folks go camping here? I like being in the woods.' Seeing the house in the distance I know where we are. 'Camping as in sleeping in a tent in the woods? Yeah we do it but it would be much more comfortable using my cabin.' I gasp, 'You have a cabin?'

'Actually, it's my parents but none of my siblings want it so they gave it to me.' He answers very matter of factly. 'Oooh I can't wait to get back here and go there. Is there a lake near by that we can fish on?' Smiling he nods, 'Yep but I'll be honest, I hate cleaning fish.'

Entering the barn, 'Me too but that's why I have Shawn. Plus he is much better at it too.' Stan is sitting and rises as we enter, 'Ahh there you are, I was wondering if you were going to come back.' Taking a hold of Martin's horse, he leads him towards the stall. I climb down and walk Charlotte to hers.

'Did you have a nice walk Charlotte?' she answers with a whinny. Removing her saddle and pad, I start to give her a good rub down. Arching her body she lets me know where it really feels good. Looking over I see Martin and Stan sitting watching me. Smiling at them I continue doing what I am doing.

Stan turns to Martin, 'She is really special, you know that right?' Martin smiles, 'Yes she is and the more I learn about her the more special she becomes.' Watching me and Charlotte, Stan says, 'You are both welcome to come here and ride, anytime you want. Though she says that she isn't experienced riding, She is experienced in how to treat horses right.' Rubbing his chin, 'That horse doesn't like anyone either but she seems to love her.'

Martin thinks for a moment, 'While we were riding she told me something. She says that you have to show an animal respect and kindness in order for them to reciprocate it. That you have to give them your trust for them to give you theirs.'

Putting Charlotte in her stall, I can hear them talking. Stan listens to what Martin is telling him. Pensive he says, 'You know, I have never really thought about it that way. She is right as we don't give them the credit the really deserve.'

Calling out to them, 'Stan do you want to give her some dinner, she has definitely worked for it today.' Smiling he nods and approaches with a bucket. Talking to Charlotte, 'You are a good horse. I am sorry I can be an ass.' Charlotte seems to nod her head in acknowledgement and doesn't pull away or try to bite him when he reaches up to stroke her nose.

Stepping out of the stall, I see him pour the contents of her bucket out and watch her nose his hand. Grinning I walk towards Martin. Stan emerges, 'Thank you for not bitting me.' He closes the door of her stall and I watch him jump as she licks his hand. A whinny afterwards tells me she enjoyed his jump.

'See she is a good horse.' I say smiling. Stan nods, 'I guess I can say I learned something today. Some Americans, even if they are city girls, have more sense than even us farm boys.' Taking my hand Martin looks down at me, 'He says we are welcome to come back and ride anytime too.' Looking over at Stan, 'Thank you that means a lot. Charlotte and me will definitely be taking you up on that offer.'

Heading towards the house hand in hand, we are smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Papa and the kids are on the floor in the middle of the dining room. Blankets have been hung from the table and a blanket fort is now erected. Legos are scattered everywhere. Walking into the room all Johan can see are Papa's feet with his socks half on. Shaking his head smiling he drops down to the floor. 'Permission to enter?' He asks with a smile.

'What's the password?' M asks. 'Peanut butter snd chocolate chip cookies' Johan responds. Soon Lilly pokes her head out and sees the cookies. Closing the fort she says, 'He doesn't know the password but he brought cookies.'

Opening the fort M looks at Johan, 'You may enter but you have to share.' Smiling Johan lies on his belly, his lower half sticking out. 'Ok, who wants a cookie?' he says once situated. 'Johan, you are a good man as I would have hid with those and ate them all myself. Chocolate chip please.' Papa says.

In the living room Heidi sits reading her book. Occasionally looking up from it she smiles when she sees Eve and Martin walking holding hands. Both of them are smiling. Taking a moment to watch them she thinks to herself, I am happy they are in ours lives. I'll miss her and Shawn when they have to go home. Hopefully, it will not take them too long to return as I will be lonely without them.

Going back to her book she misses seeing Martin holding the door open for Eve. Once inside, the hang up their coats and take their shoes off. Heading upstairs they change out of their heavy clothes. Stepping over to lock the door, Martin takes Eve in his arms. 'I love you, Gheuleh.'

Picking her up and gently setting her on the bed, he slowly removes their remaining clothes. Climbing next to her, he kisses her slowly. Running his hands down her chilled body, he feels her respond.

Caressing his face she kisses him, 'Make love to me, my sweet.' Taking his cue, he kisses her throat while positioning himself between her legs. Slowly he sinks into her. Never once taking his eyes off of her he thrusts slowly. She runs her fingers through his hair and then down his back. Kissing him she moans.

Continuing his slow but steady rhythm, her nails start to press harder into his back. Kissing her again she cries out. Knowing she is close he continues moving ever so slowly. His breathing begins to get harsher and his thrusts less even, moaning he says 'come for me my love.' His words push her over the edge, calling 'oh my Martin' as she does. Her words push him to his breaking point and he comes with her name on his lips. Lying in each others arms the both fall asleep.

Waking to a knock at the door, Martin gently gets out of bed to answer it. Papa is standing when he opens it. 'Good morning sunshine. I didn't know you were back.' Martin lets him in the room but motions him to be quiet. Seeing Eve's naked sleeping form only partially covered by the blanket he smiles.

Grabbing what he came for, Papa looks over at the bed again and smiles. 'She looks so peaceful. Go back and crawl back in. I'll see you at dinner.' Still smiling he exits the room and Martin crawls back into bed.

Stirring in her sleep, Eve rolls over and wraps herself around him. Stroking her skin, Martin falls back asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking she sees it is now dark out. Crawling from the warm bed she pads over to the bathroom. Closing the door before turning on the light she sees herself in the mirror. Grinning at her reflection she chuckles to herself as her hair is going everywhere all at once. Leaning down to wash her face she hears the door open. Martin enters and relieves himself. Grabbing a towel she steps away so he can use the sink.

Looking down at his naked butt she finds herself smiling. Seeing her in the mirror he also smiles, 'Liking what you see huh?' Caressing his butt, 'Yes, I am enjoying the view...very much so. You have an incredible ass and it is all mine. What's there to not smile about?'

'See that is why I like you, you say what you mean. No bullshit. Just the truth.' Continuing to wash his face she grabs his butt, smiling as she walks out the door.

Shortly he emerges from the bathroom and finds her digging in her bag. She pulls out his pajamas complete with fuzzy socks. 'I take it you like my pj's eh?' He asks knowing full well what the answer is. 'Yes, I like them because they remind me of you. Plus, they used to smell like you too.' She replies putting on his socks.

'I'll have to keep that in mind.' Reaching in his bag, he pulls out his pajamas and gets dressed. 'See you like fuzzy socks too.' Winking at her he teases about her earlier unsaid remark about his socks. 'Yes, I admit I like your fuzzy socks. I happen to prefer them when you are in them though.'

Carrying their Ipads they head downstairs. Shawn and Max are snoring on the couches in the living room. Heidi is curled in a ball sitting in a big chair reading. Looking up she sees us and smiles. Wandering down the hallway, Jean and Sebastian are yelling at the television while they shoot stuff in their video game.

Passing the dining room we see the exclusive blanket fort and the feet sticking out from under it. Shaking my head, I know immediately which ones are Papa's and stop to take a picture of it. Taking Martin's hand we explore further into the house. Stumbling on the kitchen we see the staff making dinner.

'Hi, is there anything we can help with?' I ask. An older woman smiles, 'No child you are our guests. Thank you for asking though. It was very thoughtful of you.' Going back to her duties she continues cutting up veggies. Stepping to the fridge Martin grabs a Diet Coke for each of us.

Finding a quiet unoccupied room, I sit on the couch and open my Ipad. 'Want to watch a movie?' I ask pulling up my collection. 'Sure, what do you have?' Looking at the list we choose The Expendables as Martin hasn't seen it yet. Standing my Ipod up on the table, I start the movie.

Stretching out on the couch, Martin lays his head in my lap. My arm snaking over his belly, we sit and laugh at the movie. Entering the room as the movie is ending, Max sits across from us. The look on his face doesn't appear to be a good one.

'Sisi just called and she did not have good news. The courts have decided to let that asshole out of jail. They did, however, grant restraining orders for all of you. As it isn't within their jurisdiction, they have also reached out to your government to advise them of your situation.' Wringing his hands, 'Theoretically, that should stop him from being able to enter the US.'

Disappointed I look down and swear under my breath. 'So what it boils down to is that we aren't safe anywhere.' I say defeated. 'No actually, it means that the court let him loose but that they believe your story has merit. Swedish laws are stronger with protection orders than your state's.' Max says trying to reassure me.

'How so?' I question. 'Here he can't even be in the same city as you. If he is, they lock him up. If you get a message from him, they lock him up. Pretty much if he blinks in your direction, he is fucked.' Looking at me Max smiles. 

Finally chiming in Martin looks at me and asks, 'You don't happen to know how to shoot a gun?' Nodding yes I answer, 'Yeah I can and we have plenty of them at home. Shawn has handguns and rifles. I have my Grandpa's shotgun. Can we even have them here?'

'Plus, even if I could carry. I don't want to have to.' I add. Martin speaks, 'You can own guns here but there are very specific conditions that must be met. It is considered a privilege to own them here and not a right like in the US.'

Continuing, 'We will figure it out and until then, I need to make some phone calls.' Righting himself, he kisses me quick and exits the room. Max sits looking at me and I can see he is sad, 'I will travel with you as Sisi already made it clear to us that we are to protect you.' looking down he continues, 'I really wish they would have kept him in jail. You don't deserve to be in constant fear for something that you weren't even involved with.'

'Thank you Max, I appreciate your words. You should know though, I will not let him make me live in fear. That is not something I can do.' Looking at him, 'pArt of me wishes he would show up so that I could be done with this.'

'You know if you say that to your husbands, they are going to flip out. Right?' He replies with a slight twinkle in his eye. 'Yeah, I know they will but this conversation is only between the two of us. What they don't know they can't react to.' Rubbing my temples, 'pLus, they all know me well enough to know I am just dumb enough to take him on.'

Now smiling, 'You know we might be able to work that to our advantage. Gimme a little bit to think about this. Do not say a word to anyone about our private conversation ok?' Nodding and smiling, I answer, 'You got it bossman.'

 


	15. Chapter 15

Shortly the smells from the kitchen start reaching everyone. Shawn is still, on the couch sits up and are wiping the sleep from his eyes. I hear Shawn ask, 'How long was I asleep?' Looking at her watch, Heidi answers 'An hour and a half maybe a little longer?'

Papa walks by carrying the now dissembled and folded blanket fort. Following behind, Johan carries the box of Legos, while Lilly and M, with their arms spread wide, pretend to fly. Smiling Heidi puts her bookmark in and sets her book on the chair. Stretching she groans, 'Anyone else's ass hurt from riding today?'

Shawn stands and walks behind her. Offering to massage it for her the walk to the dining room. Checking the floor for stray lego's they carefully sit at the table. The others shortly enter the room and the atmosphere is much lighter than it had been.

Eve walks in the room and looks around. Noting that Martin has not returned, she sits between Shawn and Heidi. 'Hi guys.' Eve says before kissing both of them on the cheek. Jean sits at the head of the table. Looking in Eve's direction he mouths, 'Where's Martin?' Signing back she pretends to be on the phone.

Shortly, Papa and Martin enter. Sitting across from Heidi and Eve. They smile but it doesn't reach their eyes. 'Sorry we are late, I had to make a phone call.' Martin says while playing footsie under the table with Eve. A smile finally reaches his eyes.

Johan and the kids are last to enter and sit down. 'Sorry we had a bit of an issue when the bottom dropped out of the Lego box. We think we got them all picked up but you might want to wear shoes in the sitting room.'

All chuckling the staff enter with dinner. I looks wonderful. Roast beef with baked potatoes and veggies. Hot bread is passed around the table as well as gravy. 'Jean, thank you this looks wonderful.' Shawn says before taking a bite.

The stately man is back and is carrying bottles of wine. Filling our glasses with a cranberry colored red, he does so with amazing gracefulness. Seeing me watching he smiles. Now on my right he looks down, 'Is there something you need miss?' Now smiling myself I look up, 'No thank you. Sorry to stare but I was noticing that you are very graceful.'

Moving on to Heidi's glass, he fills her glass, 'Thank you for the compliment.' Continuing around the table everyones glass is soon filled. Raising his glass Jean makes a toast, 'To friends, family and many more days like this.'

At dinner there us no mention of the news that Max received earlier. Just pleasant conversation. It was nice to see everyone enjoying themselves. After dinner, Jean takes Papa and I around the house showing us the numerous paintings and other art pieces.

We spend time discussing each one and it is a very pleasant discussion. Once we are through the house, Papa notices the time and announces it is time for the kids to head to bed. Both Papa, Martin and Shawn accompany them upstairs. Story time sounds like it will be pretty interesting.

Looking out the windows, I discover it is snowing again but that the moon is also shining brightly. Putting on my shoes and grabbing my coat, I let Johan know that I am going out for a walk. Nodding he reminds me to be careful.


	16. Chapter 16

Stepping out in to the night air is refreshing. It is cool but not overly cold. pUlling up the hood on my jacket, I follow the path around the house. In the bright moonlight the snow sparkles as it falls and it reminds me of a snow globe. Looking off on the distance, the northern lights are starting to awaken.

Finding myself in a garden, I stop to appreciate it's stark beauty. Thinking to myself, if this is pretty in the winter, what does it look like in the summer. Lost in my thoughts, a noise startles me. Looking up I see a lone fox running in front of me. It stops and looks up at me before continuing on its way.

I watch it run away from me and then notice the herd of reindeer in the distance. Their movement seems to almost choreographed. Though a group of individuals they ebb and flow together. From a distance it almost looks like a dark blob of water.

The light snow falling causes all sounds to be muffled and it seems that the world is almost silent. Absorbed in my own thoughts and the beautiful expanse in front of me, I fail to hear him approach.

From behind me I hear, 'Oh look, I found his bitch.' Suddenly a hand is on my arm, reacting I jump away from him and lash out with my arms. His crazed face peers out from under his hood. 'Didn't think I could find you here did you?'

My mind races as I try to figure out my escape plan, 'Fuck you Sander!' I yell hoping someone in the house will hear me. 'You stay the fuck away from me.' I yell again. Stepping closer to me he reaches out for me again. Fortunately, he is still too far enough away.

Seeing my chance to create more distance between us, I start running towards the barn. Yelling as I run, I start to see movement in the house. When I reach the barn and yank the door open, he is only a few steps behind me.

Inside, I slam the door shut and run to hide in Charlotte's stall. Hearing me she is startled and whinnies but then calms down. Hearing the door open, I know he is inside the barn. In an attempt to hide, I stand tight against Charlotte! hoping her size and color will hide me.

'Come out, come out you bitch. You know I am going to find you sooner or later. Once I do, I am going to watch you bleed. Then we will see how much your boyfriend likes you then.' He calls from the other side of the barn. Seeing this as my chance to escape, I quietly open the stall door.

Using the side of the stall I pull myself up on Charlotte. Doing this bareback makes it interesting. Once on her I lean down onto her neck and whisper 'Go,' Sensing my fear, she tears out of the stall and heads through the open door.

As soon as we are outside, I start yelling. Finally someone realizes the something is very wrong and everyone comes running out of the house. Now a safe distance from him, I slow Charlotte down and turn her around.

'He is in the barn,' I yell. Jean, Johan and Sebastian run into the barn while Max runs my direction with Papa and Martin behind him. Shawn steps out of the house and tells Heidi to lock the door behind him before also sprinting towards the barn.

Max reaches me first, 'Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?' Shaking my head no, 'He grabbed my arm but then I took off running towards the barn.' Out of breath, Papa and Martin look up at me, 'Guehleh,' pant, pant, 'Are you ok?' Martin manages to get out.

'Yes, I am ok.' Reaching down, I cup his cheek and then do the same to Papa. 'He grabbed my arm but I was able to get away. I got inside the barn and hid in Charlotte's stall.' Finally starting to catch their breath, 'You are no longer allowed out of our site. Even if you are taking a shit, one of us is going to be in there wiping your ass.' Papa says emphatically.

His comments make me smile but that is short lived as we hear yelling from the barn. 'Stay with her.' Max tells Martin before he runs toward the barn. Suddenly, I hear Shawn 'That's my wife you are fucking with.' It is followed by a wet thud.

'Oh shit, I think he may have punched him.' I say while still watching but only seeing slight movement through the trees. The movement is heading towards the house and soon clears the trees. Shawn is chasing Sander who appears to be bleeding.

Running backwards, Sander trips and Shawn is on top of him. Landing quite a few blows before the guards can restrain him, Sander's face is bloody and pretty unrecognizable.

'Shawn! Stop! Shawn damn it stop,' I hear Johan yell. Finally getting through to him, Shawn's punches slow to a stop. Sander has also stopped fighting him and just lies there moaning. On his phone, Jean is talking to the authorities.

'I hope he has learned not to fuck with this family.' I say triumphantly. Sick of waiting, Charlotte paws the ground. 'Guys, she is bored with this shit show. We are going for a walk around the back of the house. Looking up Martin smiles, 'Can I come.' Papa looks at him, 'Go. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

'Can you get up here or are you walking?' I ask as Charlotte noses Papa's chest. 'I won't know until I try right? Or we could just go over to that well placed bench too.' Martin points. As if understanding Charlotte start to lead us over there. 'See, I told you she is smart.' I say scratching Charlotte's neck.

At the bench, Martin stands on it and easily climbs on Charlotte's back. Hugging me close we start to walk towards the house. Seeing Shawn, we stop as he walks over. 'Hi Sweetie' I say reaching down to him. 'You ok?' He nods before asking mr the same question.

'Yeah, I am good. Now that he is pummeled and handcuffed, I am even better.' Leaning down I stretch to kiss him, 'We are going to take Charlotte for a walk around back, you ok with that?' Smiling he strokes her neck, 'Ja, she deserves a walk after saving you tonight. She is a very good girl.'

As if on cue Charlotte starts walking towards the back yard. With Martin pressed tightly against me, I let out a sigh of relief. 'Hopefully we can put this bullshit behind us and move on now.' Squeezing me in agreement Martin kisses my cheek.

Behind the house, the earlier scene is still playing out. The aurora is grown steadily and it causes the snow covered land to be covered in rainbow colors mirroring the sky. Both gasping we sit awestruck. 'Mother Nature is truly a magnificent artist.' Martin says.

Leaning back into him, I realize that I will soon be able to see this every day of my life. Content, I smile.

 


End file.
